


I finally found you

by maybe_im_tired



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil woke up with a start and a bad headache. He didn't recognize the white ceiling on top and frantically tried to sit up but the pain in his shoulder and neck made him cry out and lay back down. Only then recognizing the sounds and beeps of the monitors. Someone cleared their throat as they walked towards his bed.  
"Glad to see you're finally awake," as the doctor approached the bed, Virgil noticed a symbol on his long white coat, it's of a crown surrounded by three stars of different sizes. He stared at it, wondering if it has always been there or if the town's hospital suddenly decided they needed a fancy and somehow very gay logo. "How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked as if he didn't just witness Virgil failing to sit up.  
"Awful," he said through his cracked lips.  
"Well, that makes sense. You almost died the other day. You're lucky Prince Roman found you in time, if he hadn't, the Ven would have digested you by now."  
His confusion only grew, "what-?" he tried, but stopped, his lips burning and his throat hurting like hell.   
The doctor helped him to sit up carefully, and handed him a glass of water, he continued as Virgil sipped the water clumsily, spilling some on his hospital gown.  
"Yeah, anyway. We gave you a good amount of pain killers that's why everything might seem hazy. Your injuries weren't… um… light, so it might take you some time to fully recover."  
Virgil took a look at the room around him, Its walls were simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There was no decoration at all save the red curtain that covers the window next to his bed, allowing only a little of sun light. A vase full of beautiful red flowers sat on a little table next to the bed, next to it on a chair lays his backpack.  
"What-" he started but the doctor interrupted taking the water glass from him, "You don't need to worry about that," he smiled, reassuringly.   
"You seem strong and you will probably be back on your feet in a couple of days. Believe me, we're doing the very best we can. " His watch suddenly started beeping and he glanced at it and smiled. "Get some rest now, you need it."   
Virgil starts to argue that he just woke up when something popped into his head. "Wait! " the doctor turned around to face him, "does my dad know I'm here? "   
The doctor raised an eyebrow and stared at him in total confusion, his mouth opened slightly as if to say something but unsure about it. Virgil continued. "My dad, he's a nurse here? Patton Sanders? " The doctor stared at Virgil for a moment before shaking his head, "we don't have any nurse with that name, I'm sorry."  
"But –" Virgil started again, but the doctor stopped him.   
"But maybe we can find him! May I ask what's your name? they couldn't find an ID card or anything that could help us reach out to your family."  
"My name's Virgil Sanders," he said, reluctantly. What does he mean they don't have any nurses by that name?  
The doctor pursed his lips and smiled kindly, "Listen Virgil, what you went through was awful, you're exhausted and your brain and body need the rest. Sleep and we will figure everything out later." And with that he left shutting the door behind him.  
It took Virgil much more effort to lay back down as he fought the tears streaming down his face from the pain and confusion. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to retrace his steps and remember how he got here.   
~  
He was supposed to meet up with his friend near the lake, she said there was something she wanted to show him. He expected it to be another hiking in the woods day. He packed his stuff like usual and texted his parents before heading into the woods. But this time something else happened, he lost his path. This was impossible, he knew these woods like the back of his hand, he always felt drawn to them. Still he couldn't find the lake, and it just triggered old memories, things he didn't like remembering at all. He tried to retrace his steps but it just led him deeper in the woods.   
Trying not to panic, he pulled out his phone to call his friend but he had no signal. This has never happened to him before, he pushed the panic back down and kept walking following any traces that indicated humans being around, which there weren't much of. He called out for his friend, for anybody but no one answered. That's when the atmosphere seemed to change. He was already terrified, but now he felt a panic attack on its way.  
Trying to calm himself, he started talking out loud trying to push the thoughts back. "this is stupid," he laughed anxiously. "I'm going to find my way very soon, and this is just going to be a stupid story." He tried to convince himself, but the feeling only got worse, am I going to find my way? Or Is it happening all over again?   
Didn't the same happen to him when he was a child? God knows what could have happened to the little boy if Logan didn't accidently come across him on his way home.  
There weren't many people who got lost in the woods but the number wasn't zero, Virgil wondered if that's what happened to them, "that's fucking ridiculous. " he said again as he ducked under a low tree branch. It didn't matter what direction he took, he always seemed to go deeper into the woods. He found a huge moss-covered rock next to a huge oak tree and that's when he decided to sit down. He tried to dial 911 but that didn't work either. He decided to text his parents, hoping that the message might reach them if he got a signal randomly.   
Hey dad, please don't get angry but I think I got lost in the woods. I don't have a signal so I don't know if this message will ever reach you, but DONT WORRY IM OK.  
For now, anyway. He didn't add that, but couldn't stop thinking it either.  
He pressed send and put the phone back in his pocket, he didn't know how long he might stay lost and he wanted to save battery just in case.  
That's when he heard loud howl, he stood up as the bushes in front of him started rustling. There weren't supposed to be any wolves here, and what jumped out instead was something that would surely make any wolf run out whimpering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: minor gore, nothing too gorey.

It wasn't like anything he has ever seen or read about before. It seemed like something straight out of Greek mythology. It wasn't that huge just twice his size, with an awful smell attached to it, luckily for the monster he didn't seem to have a nose so as far as it knew, it probably thought that it smelled like roses. The second Virgil saw it he froze, he wanted to run and scream but instead he felt paralyzed. The monster stared at him with three bloody eyes, as he took in the scaly grey skin. It didn't waste any time lunging itself at him with its dark and probably very sharp teeth.  
He ran to the opposite direction but the monster kept up with him. Virgil knew that it wouldn't be long before this thing got him and he had to make a plan. He couldn't run away from that thing and from the fact that Logan's lessons of self-defense never included how to survive-an-awful-monster-that-probably-wants-to-eat-you attack, he probably wouldn't be able to fight it either. He knew that it could break him in half like a twig, but that didn't mean he couldn't out smart it. Isn't that what most heroes of Greek mythology do anyway?   
He hid behind a huge tree and tried to distract it, hoping that the monster couldn't smell his scent with another random body part. Luckily, the monster took the bait when he threw a rock in the other direction and it gave him just enough time to see what he could use, the only useful things were a knife and a rope from his backpack. He didn't know what he would use the rope for and wondered if the knife would be sharp enough to go through that stupid scaly body.  
He examined the tree and decided that the monster wouldn't be able to destroy it easily, he dreaded climbing it and knew that it wasn't the best decision but he had no other choice. He started climbing it, trying not to make any sound but it wasn't enough, the monster caught sight of him. He climbed faster trying to ignore the fear of falling down (and the fear of being eaten by that monster) and hung on for dear life. He reached a strong branch and settled on it and watched the monster as it howled and shook the tree before it started climbing after him. It was clear that climbing wasn't a part of the monster's daily life, as it struggled to keep hold on the tree. Virgil took his chance and threw the rope around the monster's neck and pulled it with him as he jumped from the other side. Surprisingly it worked, he fell on his butt reducing the force of the fall and seconds later the monster hit the ground hard with a loud thud. Virgil got to his feet slowly, ignoring the sharp pain in his entire body. He grabbed his knife from his backpack as the monster struggled to its feet tripping with the rope, his claws thrashed around trying to cut the rope, somehow entangling itself even more. Muttering curses under his breath, Virgil seized the opportunity and lunged at it stabbing the area that seemed most vulnerable in its neck. It let out a loud shriek as he twisted the knife forcefully, causing a disgusting black fluid to ooze out of its wound. He hated doing that but it was his life on the line and his fight or flight reflexes took over him. Its body shook violently as he tried to take the knife out. Just as he managed to free the knife he got thrown to the other side. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he slammed into a tree with a loud painful crack. He cried out in pain, momentarily losing his vision. This is the end, he panicked clutching the knife with all his force. I'm going to die. I can't believe that this is how I freaking die.  
Just as his vision cleared, he felt the monster grapping him by the waist and lifting him off the ground, its sharp claws dug into his side. It opened its mouth, exposing its sharp yellow teeth and buffing an awful stench into his face. He coughed and tried to prevent himself from puking. No way I'm dying choking on my puke.   
Suddenly he heard a loud screeching siren coming from behind them, and he watched as the monster went rigid hearing it. "We meet again you reeky rotten piece of meat." He heard a guy shouting behind him.  
Virgil seized the opportunity and used all his force as he jammed his knife straight into the monster's left eye and twisted it deep. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman kept pacing in the hallway, his eyes not leaving the door and his thoughts racing. He felt physical pain every time he heard a scream from the room. He finally found him. He actually found him!? But what if that wasn't him? What if it was him and he was dying on the other side of the door?? He cursed himself for not checking the situation sooner, when he first heard the Ven's scream. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this condition. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten injured at all-.  
"For fucks sake, can you stop?!" His thoughts were interrupted by his younger brother, who sat on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "since when do you care about random injured peasants?"  
Roman stopped pacing and stared at his brother, realizing that Remus wouldn't be able to recognize Virgil, if that was Virgil. He reminded himself.   
Remus was only a baby when Virgil went missing. Roman was just ten years old when his father, the king, decided to take him on a hunting trip. He was super excited, especially knowing that his friend, Virgil, was also coming along with his father, the knight commander.   
Things were fine, in the beginning. They were children and therefore, were fascinated by whatever their fathers were doing. They watched them shoot their arrows, and they chased each other around with their tiny swords whenever they had the chance. Things fell apart very soon though. The king decided to take rest before heading back to the palace. Roman didn't remember much after that, all he remembered is running around with Virgil and then suddenly seeing Virgil disappear in front of his eyes like he never existed. He remembers freezing in his place, not comprehending what happened to his friend, before running back to his father with tears streaming down his face. All he remembered is being terrified and repeating the words, "Virgil" and "disappeared" over and over again.   
"Hellooo, " his thoughts were interrupted again by Remus, who was waving his hand in front of Roman's face and watching him with curiosity. "Earth to Roman? Can you hear me?"   
Roman shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, this memory always made him want to crawl into a ball and cry. Even though he was a little child, he never forgave himself for what happened to Virgil. He never forgot about him. As soon as he was able to leave the palace on his own, he started searching for his friend, every day and everywhere.   
"Bro, you can't lose your mind every time you see a cute guy." Remus continued, "although I gotta say, the way he stabbed that Ven in the eye, mmm that was just sexy."  
Roman glared at his brother as he stood up and stretched, " I'm starving and there's nothing interesting here anyway."  
He silently watched his brother walking down the hall, making a show and waving his sword around until he disappeared. He was about to sit down on the chair and wait until the doctors were done but another loud painful scream made him jump. Wanting to escape, he ran to his room, praying that he didn't fuck up.  
~  
Virgil spent the entire week in a weird state of nightmares and hallucinations. No matter how hard he tried to stay awake, he barely lasted a minute before slipping back into unconsciousness. He kept finding himself back in the woods, running away from some kind of a monster. He saw a small version of himself running in the dark calling for his father, tears streaming down his cheeks. He saw himself carried on the shoulder of a stranger, his blood dripping on the ground leaving a red trail behind them. He heard urgent murmurs but failed to make them out, he felt his bones shattering one by one and screamed in pain. That's when Logan appeared, well a younger version of Logan. He saw him through teary eyes running towards him, his face full of concern. He talked to him softly as if talking to a child. "Hey, kid. Where did you come from?" Virgil was terrified, he threw himself at Logan and sobbed into his shirt. A painful stab in the back of his shoulder pulled him away from Logan, he cried out loud for Logan as he watched him fade away. No matter how hard he tried, he kept falling back into the nightmares.  
Roman was going to check on Virgil. His heart almost stopped when he saw the doctor walking towards him. He steadied himself and prepared himself for the worst. "Your royal highness," Dr. Elliot, said with an exhausted smile. "We did everything we could do." Roman swallowed, and tried to keep his face neutral. "And?"  
"It's going to take time, but he will be fine."  
Roman let out the breath he was holding and his shoulders relaxed. "Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, sir."  
The doctor was watching the prince's face when he suddenly said, "May I ask you something, sir?"   
Roman nodded, absently. His eyes were set on the door down the hall. His mind was racing, he wanted to go see the injured boy immediately.  
"I was just wondering about that boy. Do you know him?"  
Roman thought carefully before he spoke, "I have a theory about him."   
"Is he-?" The doctor didn't have to finish, almost everyone knew the story. They knew of Roman's insistence on finding Virgil, even when his own father gave up on him, and everyone told him that he was probably dead.  
Roman didn't answer, instead he started walking. "I need to see him."   
The doctor followed behind him, "He's in a drug induced coma, Sir."  
"I don't care."  
The prince hesitated when he reached the door, "I want to see him alone." He said to the doctor, and the doctor nodded hesitantly and left.   
Please be him. He thought, opening the door and closing it behind him.  
He dragged his feet heavily until he was standing next to the bed. His breath caught in his throat the moment he saw the pale boy's clear face. When he first found him, Roman was too concerned about the poor guy's injuries to see him clearly; his face covered with dirt and scratches, his hair a mess covering his eyes.  
He dropped to his knees and cried for the first time in forever. He wasn't sure if the tears that came were from relief or mental exhaustion, and he didn't care. There was no doubt in his mind. His best friend was back with him. Virgil was alive and breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

In the following days, Roman would spend most of his time next to Virgil's bed. He would wait until the doctor and the nurses were done with their check up, and would sit in the chair next to the bed. He would hold Virgil's hands in his and would only let go of them to wipe the tears that rarely formed around the sleeping boy's lashes. He watched his face and tried to imagine what the boy was dreaming about. They were the only children at the palace and therefore Roman and Virgil were inseparable friends from the very beginning, they spent most of their time together playing and running. Where has he been all these years? What was his life like? Roman couldn't find anything that would clear things up in Virgil's belongings. He couldn't help himself but ask, Did he search for Roman the same way Roman searched for him?  
Remus whined a lot about the fact that his brother wasn't spending that much time with him, and that he stopped going on his adventures in the woods anymore. He didn't realize that the reason Roman stopped was because he finally found what he's been looking for.  
Roman kept his secret to himself. Not even Virgil's father knew about him. Roman kept telling himself that it's better for him not to see his son in that condition, but deep down he knew that he was just being selfish. He just wanted to keep Virgil to himself, fearing that he might disappear again.  
He dreaded the times he had to leave the palace on missions and quests, and tried to return as soon as possible. The doctor assured him that the boy was getting better every day, but that didn't stop him from worrying. What if that changes?   
One morning Roman came in to check on Virgil before going on a quest with Remus. This one was different, it would take them a few day to return. He hated going away and leaving Virgil, but knew better than to argue with his father.  
He found the doctor standing next to Virgil's bed, he looked up at the prince as he walked in the room. "Your highness." Dr. Elliot, smiled. "I didn't expect you to come this early."  
"I'm leaving on a quest very soon and wanted to check on him." He said, calmly. "Is there anything new?"  
"Yes, " the doctor said in his hopeful tone and Roman clung to the hope. "we expect him to wake up soon."   
Roman's heart skipped a beat. "How soon?"  
"We can't really be sure about that, but within days."  
Roman nodded. He wanted to be there when Virgil woke up, which meant he had to come back very quickly.   
Before he left, Roman turned to the doctor, "If he wakes up while I'm still gone, I don't want anyone in the palace to know about it. No one, got it?"  
~  
For the second time in the same day Virgil woke up with a start. It took him much effort but he managed to sit straight this time. He stretched his arms and winced as he felt the pain in his left shoulder and neck. He traced the tips of his fingers on his left shoulder, wincing as he felt the stitches carefully. Patton is going to freak out when he sees me, was the first thought that crossed his mind.   
My parents. He remembered, and against his best effort his mind started racing suddenly. Do they know where I am? Do they know what happened? I need to call them. I need to tell them I'm alive. I can't put them through this pain, not again.  
He stretched his body ignoring the pain and the loud beeping of the machines and grabbed the backpack. Everything hurt at once and he closed his eyes for a moment until his heart calmed down.  
"Wow," he muttered at the sight of the bag, noticing that it's as damaged and dirty as he felt. A huge hole in the middle of it glared at him, and he prayed to God that at the very least his phone survived.  
He searched the entire bag for the phone but couldn't find it. There was nothing useful for him in there, nothing that could help figure out what was going on. Nothing at all. He threw it across the room with a loud "FUCK". His breathing becoming more rapid, more shallow. Did someone take it? The tension grew taking over his entire body. Did I drop it In the woods? Oh my god. He hugged his chest, closed his eyes and tried to remember the breathing exercises that Logan had taught him. Breathe in, hold it, Breathe out. But he kept failing with every thought. The doctor said he didn't know of a nurse named Patton. What did that mean? I need to call them. It didn't make any sense, they couldn't have brought me to another hospital because the next hospital wasn't less than two hours away. Who found me? It's like he finally registered everything he went through. The monster. His breaths came in gasps and he felt like he was going to black out.   
He didn't notice the monitors beeping extremely fast, nor did he notice the doctor and the two nurses as they ran towards his bed until they were holding him in place. He thrashed around, shouting at them. "Don't fucking touch me." He never liked physical contact, especially not like that and not while his whole world seemed to be falling apart. "Let me fucking go." The doctor was talking to him softly, trying to calm him down but it didn't work. The doctors voice seemed so far away, as if Virgil was no longer in his body. His head was a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing his mind into blackness. He didn't feel the needle piercing through his skin, instead the tears kept falling, until the light went out completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman's head was clouded with thoughts about his recent quest and the problems that he faced, which were mostly caused by his young brother's carelessness and impatience, that he almost forgot about the state that Virgil was In. He went to check on him as soon as he could, wondering all the way if something happened while he was gone, and if it was good or bad.   
"Prince Roman!" The doctor said when he saw him, a huge smile on his face. It unsettled Roman and made him hopeful at the same time.  
"Dr. Elliot." Roman nodded with a polite smile.  
"You came right on time," he said, tapping on his watch to check on something. "I have good news for you."  
"What is it?"   
"The patient, he woke up yesterday's morning, and I had a talk with him." The doctor added slowly, watching the prince's face, "and I'm pretty sure he almost had a heart attack in the evening."  
"WHAT?" Roman shouted, his eyes wide.  
"He's okay right now, no need to be worried. It was mainly due to stress, " The doctor amended quickly, "I left him a few hours ago with the nurse to eat and help him shower."  
Roman let out a sigh of relief and stared at the doctor not sure what to expect next. "You said you talked with him, what did you talk about?"  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk with you about. He seemed to be confused about many things. He insisted that he must have accidently slipped in the woods and lost consciousness. He seemed more confused when we told him that the prince brought him here and asked what prince, insisting that princes didn't exist anymore."  
Roman listened to the doctor carefully, trying to understand what it all meant and ignoring the bad taste in his mouth.   
"He kept saying that he needed to talk to his parents and tell them that he's fine. Saying that his name was Virgil Sanders, and that his father was a nurse at the hospital. Insisting that it didn't make any sense when we told him that there's no nurse with such name at the hospital."  
"Do you think it has to do with his injuries, doctor?" Roman asked. "He did hit his head pretty badly."  
"We're not really sure. All the tests show that his brain wasn't affected. We think that it could be something else. Maybe it has to do with where he's been all this time, or how he was raised. He-" The doctor tried to find the right words, "He was gone for many years, we have no idea where he's been or what could have happened to him, especially considering the fact that he was very young. Things like that can have a big impact on children."  
Virgil was sitting on the edge of his bed flipping through his sketch book, one of the few things that survived the attack, he grumbled over the fact that he now smelled like vanilla, something he had no control over, but at least he wore something other than the hospital gown.   
Roman forgot everything for a moment, just the sight of Virgil on the bed, awake and flipping through his sketch book was enough to release the breath Roman didn't even know he was holding. With a sigh his shoulders relaxed and his face lit up.   
"Virgil," a voice said, Virgil looked up to see who said his name and felt as if someone punched him in the face. His sketch book fell on the floor as he looked at the prince expecting him to fade away any second. He blinked a few times before answering, "Yeah?"  
ّ  
The prince walked to him and hugged him warmly. Virgil felt pain in his shoulder where the stitches were, he winced but didn't say anything. He just froze there waiting. His mind racing, a voice kept telling him that this was very wrong.  
The prince, sensing how uncomfortable Virgil was, let go awkwardly, and sat next to him. "Virgil? It's me, Roman."  
"Roman?" Virgil repeated the name, as if he has never heard of it before. Except he did. He knew that name. It rang deep inside his mind, reminding him of another life, a life that seemed so unrealistic now. But, it can't be. Can it? None of that was real.  
He was lost in the woods for hours, he was traumatized. He made things up to make him feel safe and not alone. It was a coping mechanism, Roman was just his imaginary friend. Roman wasn't real, right?  
"You're not real." He said, rubbing his eyes. Was there any drugs left in my system? Yes, that's probably the reason. "I don't know who you are."  
"What? " Roman felt a sharp pain in his chest, he tried to touch the boy's hands but he flinched away from him. "Virgil, I am real and I am here with you."  
Roman sat there and watched as the boy shook his head and stared at the ground, not sure what to do. He never expected Virgil to react that way, even after what the doctor told him, he didn't think that Virgil would not remember him. He knew he went by a different last name now but that didn't mean that he forgot who he was right? He couldn't imagine a fate worse than that. He knew that he had to help him, he had to remind him of who he truly was.   
"You know," Virgil sat there unmoving and listened to Roman as he went on, his voice steady and calm, "More than anything, I think it was the mischief that bonded us so tight."   
He looked back at the prince, who went on talking about their childhood memories. Stories that when he tried to tell, Patton found them adorable and Logan dismissed them as overactive imagination. Stories about the harmless and funny pranks that they used to pull on the palace workers, about the weird games that they made up, about when they started training together, and all the times that they dreamed of going on adventures together and fighting the enemy. He watched the prince's face carefully as it glowed happily with every memory he recalled.  
"It's – it's just not fair," The prince said, running out of things to say, the smile on his face fading slowly, "I spend years trying to find you and when I finally do, you don't even remember who I am."   
But that wasn't true anymore, it's as if the walls that Virgil built to keep the pain away were finally collapsing, for the first time in forever, things were a little bit clearer. All these dreams and nightmares… they all started to make sense. "You were always getting me into trouble," He said, smiling sadly. "but then again, just as easily getting me out of it."  
Roman's face lit back up, and he nodded happily, "I was charming as a child, nobody could resist my magic." Virgil rolled his eyes with a groan and Roman burst out laughing and soon enough Virgil started laughing too.   
"For the longest time," Virgil said, after their laughter died down, "I thought you weren't real," he shook his head, not wanting to tear up, he was not going to cry right now. "They- they told me it could not have been real. That- that " He struggled to let the words out, and Roman interrupted him by touching his arm gently, "I am real, Virge. Whatever happened, we can talk about it later, the most important thing is that you are back home." He hesitated about hugging the pale boy again but this time Virgil hugged him back.  
"Really glad to have you back." Roman said, "Oh, and there are a few people I'd like you to meet."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been almost a month and a half since Virgil returned to the kingdom, and he wanted nothing more than to leave it. Sure life in the kingdom seemed to be more exciting but it was way more stressful. Suddenly, Virgil had so many responsibilities, and he wanted none of it.  
Don't get him wrong, it was amazing to be with Roman and to see his family again. His mother almost fainted when she saw him, he ran to her and hugged her as she cried into his chest, while his father patted Roman on the back and thanked him before taking his son in a big and strong hug. He didn't question Roman when he told him not to bring up the fact that he was in the hospital for a week, and went along with his story about how he met him in the woods randomly that day. His father seemed suspicious but didn't say anything. He was just glad that he had his son back.  
Virgil felt weird, very weird in the kingdom. Especially when people pointed at him and exchanged conversations in hushed whispers whenever they saw him walking next to the prince and his brother. Roman would usually tell him to ignore it while Remus would glare at them until they stopped. Everyone wanted to know where he had been all that time and what happened to him. Yet, no one except Roman and Remus seemed to believe his story about what actually happened to him. His father wanted to punish, maybe even kill, whoever was responsible, and didn't believe it when Virgil told him that no one was responsible.   
For many years, everyone thought that whoever kidnapped Virgil, was probably planning on kidnapping the prince and got the wrong kid instead. It was high treason and they just wanted to pin the blame on someone and punish them. But he didn't get kidnapped, Virgil kept trying to tell them. Something weird happened to me. "People don't suddenly disappear and appear ten years later!" His father said, a huge scowl on his face. "Why would you protect the people who took you from us? Are you hiding something?"  
"NO! I'm not hiding anything, and that's the problem. You just don't understand, " Virgil tried, for the tenth time. "All this time, I wasn't – here." He gestured around him, "I wasn't in this world. It's really weird, but you have to listen to me! I was in another world, like – " He struggled, it hadn't been this hard to explain it to Roman, he didn't accuse him of lying, he listened to him when he talked and helped him understand his situation much, much better.   
"Like an alternate universe of some kind." he continued, "It was similar to this, yet so different. I think I might have accidently ran through a portal or a gate at the last second, and that's why Roman couldn't follow me, why it seemed as if I just disappeared."  
"That's nonsense, " His father said, firmly. "Son, you sound crazy."   
"Yeah?" Virgil was already losing his temper, he hated being called crazy. Words like that hit too close to home. "Having huge ass fucking monsters that have three eyes and bleed black is totally normal because they live far away in the woods, but the idea of another world existing and the gate being in those same woods, oh god no, that's when you start sounding fucking crazy."  
"Virgil, that's enough!" His father shouted at him.  
"Yeah, you're right." Virgil sneered. "It is enough. This is ridiculous , I'm going back home."  
He said the last words under his breath, so his father couldn't hear him. But Roman, who was standing right next to him, heard him alright. He walked with him in silence until they were away from others.   
"Is it true, Virge?" he asked, softly. Purposefully avoiding the other's eyes.   
"What is?" Virgil asked, still feeling heated from the argument, it was clear now that his father will never believe him. Just in time he, too, will start telling Virgil that he imagined everything. However, Virgil was no longer a child, and he had some idea of what happened to him. He just had to know where to look, and who to ask.  
"You wanting to go back – there." Roman was making a face of disgust or fear, Virgil couldn't be sure.  
"Yes," he said, thinking of how peaceful and easier life was then, and how much he missed Patton and Logan. He tried not to think of how worried and awful they must feel. "I like that place, this world might be where I was born, but it just doesn't feel like home."  
"You haven't gotten used to it yet. " Roman tried, "Things like that take time."  
"I don't want to get used to it, if the only way to do so is by forgetting about my old life. It might be really cool– scratch that, this world is awesome. But in that world, I had people who loved me and cared about me, even if they weren't my real family, I can't just forget about them like that. I can't even begin to imagine the pain that they are going through. "  
"Come on, you have people here who love you, too!" Roman gulped, and wondered if Virgil picked up on it. No, what the hell, his family loves him. Even if his father is tough on him and has a weird way of showing it, he still cares deeply about Virgil. Roman knew the pain that the old man went through.   
"Yeah, maybe I do." Virgil said, he thought about his parents, both of them, the ones who were here and the ones who were there. They loved him in their own way and he couldn't choose one over the other. "And I'm not saying that I'm abandoning any of them."   
Maybe, I don't have to choose one over the other. Maybe, I can find a balance. If only…  
"Hey, Roman?" he looked back up and saw the prince staring at him, the look on his face made it clear that he was deep in thought too. Roman blinked a few times at him and tried to stop himself from blushing before answering, "Yes?"  
"Will you help me find the gate?"  
Roman huffed, he didn't like that one bit. Still, he wanted Virgil to be happy and if that meant setting his heart on fire then so be it.  
"Of course, I will."


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks, whenever Roman was free, he and Virgil would go and search for answers. He did not expect it to be this hard. Even though Prince Roman had good relationship with the people of the kingdom, he found it hard for once to gather information. It took him so much longer than usual to get even the smallest clue and Virgil was feeling worse by the second. Roman tried to comfort him whenever he felt down, promising him that they will figure everything out eventually, but sometimes no matter how hard he tried Virgil's fears got to him, and he would start doubting what was real and what wasn't. When that happened, Roman didn't know what to do other than stay with Virgil, soothing and assuring him that he was still there for him and that everything around him was real.  
Falling in love with Virgil was not at all what Roman planned, they were supposed to be friends. But then again, maybe by the time Roman found Virgil he was already in love with the idea of him. Maybe that's why he never gave up on finding him. Maybe his heart knew long before his mind did. Whenever he tried to deny his feelings, the simple sight of Virgil smiling or doing anything for that matter, would remind him of why his heart ached.  
He wondered if these feelings were the reason why he struggled so much with finding the information that Virgil needed. The truth was that he just got him back and wasn't ready to let go of him yet. That's why he buried those feelings deep down, or at least he tried.  
His brother saw through him easily. Remus confronted him about it once and from the reaction he got from Roman, he went on teasing him almost nonstop. He enjoyed calling him a coward when he tried to deny it. "You've never been the one to hide your feelings, so what changed now?"   
Sometimes, he would tease his brother purposefully in front of Virgil without exposing him too much. He enjoyed torturing his older brother and thanks to Virgil's ignorance it wasn't that hard.   
"Did you see the way that girl looked at him when we were in the Village? She said something softly to him and he just started laughing." Remus asked him once they were alone back in the palace, Roman eyed him suspiciously wondering if Remus was just messing with him like usual.  
"No, I didn't Remus. I was trying to find out important information, something you don't seem to find as entertaining as watching other people and making up theories about them."  
"Oh, okay then. I guess If you didn't see that then it doesn't matter." Remus raised his hands in surrender and turned around to leave. He started walking away slowly waiting for Roman's jealousy to get the better of him, which of course didn't take long.  
"What did she say to him anyway?" Roman asked pretending not to care, and Remus turned around with a devilish grin on his face, knowing that he got to him.   
"I don't know, I wasn't close enough to hear, but whatever she told him he seemed to be very into it."   
Roman sighed and threw himself on his bed, once they were in his room. Remus sat in an arm chair close by and watched his brother closely. "It's not like this is the first time something like that happens. People are always hitting on him."  
"Good for him," Roman closed his eyes and tried to ignore his brother, this was a bad idea, he shouldn't have entertained his bullshit.  
It's not like he didn't notice the kind of attention that Virgil attracted, he was very good-looking, with his tousled dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, his mischievous smile and his toned body. Roman cursed himself as an image of Virgil flashed through his mind making his face a dark shade of pink, he covered his face with his hands and swore to kill Remus if he dared to make a comment at that moment. That man was gorgeous in every way and people were naturally drawn to him. Roman saw it in the way they hung on his words and reciprocated his smile so quickly. They wanted to be close to him just like he did, and they were ready to give him anything he wanted. Roman just assumed that he shouldn't be worried because Virgil seemed to be acting out of politeness and nothing else. It didn't look like he was actually interested in anyone in that way. "Now, I want to sleep, if you don't mind."  
But Remus wasn't done yet, "All I'm saying is, if you don't do anything very soon you're going to lose him."  
"I'm going to lose him either way, Remus." Roman said, his voice clearly portraying the level of stress he was trying very hard to hide. "In case you haven't noticed, Virgil wants to leave, and I'm trying to help him do so. How fucked up is that? I'm such a fool for falling for him."  
"Listen, I'm not saying that you're not a fool because you clearly are. Have you even considered the possibility that maybe he wants to go back because he has someone else?"  
"He says he wants to go back because of his other parents. Logan and Patton, he keeps talking about them like they are the best thing that has ever happened to him."  
"That's not what I meant and you know that, Roman." Remus rolled his eyes, he spent enough time with Virgil to be familiar with his stories of that other world, it just sounded boring to him. "What if he had someone he was involved romantically with back there and that's why he is always trying to go back."  
"I don't know," Roman frowned, he never heard Virgil mention anything close to that. "Why would he hide something like that?"  
"Maybe you should ask him about it."  
"I'm not sure that I want to know." he said, wistfully.  
Remus shrugged and left his brother's room, hoping that his white lies and the thoughts that he planted in Roman's mind were enough to provoke his brother to actually do something other than drown in misery and doubt. As entertaining as it was to mess with his older brother he was starting to feel pity for him. He never saw Roman, who was considered a symbol of self-confidence and bravery, doubt himself like he did with Virgil. It was very stupid, especially knowing that Virgil in fact had feelings for Roman. He might have been a little better at hiding them, but it wasn't enough to fool Remus.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Virgil was walking around in the garden of the palace like he usually did before going to bed. It helped calm his nerves and figure things out after his entire life was flipped upside down. He didn't see the old man who was sitting by the water fountain until he spoke, startling Virgil and almost giving him a heart attack.  
"Are you still trying to go back?"  
Virgil jumped and shouted, "Who the fuck are you? How did you get here?!" before even registering what the man said.  
First thing in the morning Virgil went to the only other person he knew he could rely on, Roman. With the tremendous amount of time that they spent together trying to find out the truth, Roman and Virgil found themselves growing closer every day, like much closer.  
Virgil who was looking for a way to leave the kingdom unsure if he would be able to come back ever again, tried very hard not to catch feelings for the prince. He kept telling himself that assuming Roman felt the same towards him, which he surely didn't, it would be cruel for them both. However, that didn't make it any easier. He admired the prince greatly, he was brave on the inside, willing to see his flaws and work to be a better human being, kinder, more empathic. He was brave on the outside, leading from the front regardless of personal cost, facing all the troubles with ease and confidence. He always assured him that there was a sparkle in every darkness, behind every cloud. It was as if when coldness came he was the warmth. How could Virgil not fall for someone like him?  
He hesitated before knocking on the door, wondering if he was awake by now. The door opened and he was greeted by a messy haired Roman, who noting Virgil's troubled expression didn't say anything but instead let him in silently. He sat on his bed and listened to Virgil as he paced anxiously around the room telling him what happened to him the other night.  
"And you think he's telling the truth?" he asked, when Virgil was done with his story.  
"Why would he lie? He seemed honest, and it's not like he felt threatened by me."  
Roman considered it for a second, it wasn't much really. Many people gave them false information to get what they want and they were usually able to tell when others were trying to use them. And if what Virgil was saying about him appearing suddenly in the garden was true, then that man wasn't an ordinary human. Whatever he wanted in return for that information must be very expensive.  
"What was his price? Did he want anything in particular?"   
"I'm not really sure, but he made it clear that I have to help him with something in return. When I asked for clarification, he just ignored my question and told me to go and meet them outside a cave in the woods." Virgil was speaking fast and his mind was probably running even faster, considering all the possibilities and outcomes.  
"But there are no caves in the woods, Virgil."   
"You think I don't know that? He just said, 'don't worry, you'll find it.' And then fucking disappeared, what kind of bullshit is that?"  
"Breathe, Virgil. Breathe!"  
Virgil stopped pacing and sank slowly to the ground, he sat with his back to the wall and looked at Roman, "Do you think that it's safe?"  
Roman's face broke into an evil grin, "Does it matter? That didn't seem to stop us before. Besides, It may be your only chance."  
Virgil nodded, and Roman added. "That doesn't mean that I will let you go on your own to meet a suspicious old man just because he told you so."  
"I can take care of myself. Besides, It's not like that old man is planning to kill me. "  
"You never know with old people." Roman smiled, "they tend to be unpredictable."  
"So, there's nothing I can say that will convince you to let me go alone?"  
"Nope."  
Virgil didn't bother to argue any further because he knew it would be a waste of time.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't know where to go exactly, so naturally they didn't walk to anywhere in particular. It was weirdly comforting for Virgil to walk in the woods with no clear destination. It's been a while since he done that, when he felt absorbed and welcomed into nature, when he entered its lungs and was given a deeper sense of wonder and comfort.   
They had been walking in silence for about ten minutes when Roman cleared his throat, "Virgil-"  
"Yeah?" Virgil kept shifting his eyes around looking for anything that could be considered a cave.   
"Never mind, it's nothing."  
"Just spit it out, Princey." Virgil rolled his eyes, he was beginning to lose hope. Was the old man messing with me? Why would he do that? "You think we're wasting our time."  
"What? No, that's not it." Roman said.   
Virgil glanced at him. In the greenery of the trees his white royal attire made him glow brightly. "I was wondering about your, um life back there, did you have anyone you were close to, you know, romantically I mean?"  
Virgil was so surprised by the question that he couldn't help but laugh, "Not really, romance isn't really my strong suit."  
"Oh, I find that-" whatever Roman wanted to say was cut off.  
Virgil gasped, not believing his eyes, for a few feet away from them was the entrance to a cave they have never seen before. They hesitated at the entrance not sure where to go from there and before they made up their minds a man appeared in front of them.   
He let out a scream when he saw them and pointed a finger at Roman accusingly, "Why did you bring him, I thought I was being clear when I said come alone! "  
"Yeah, well. I thought I could invite myself to the party." Roman smiled ignoring the man's attitude. His voice steady, he held his hand out for the man to shake. "I'm Pr-"  
The old man took a step back, and hissed at Roman, "Oh, I know what you are. Evil!"   
The map of wrinkles on his face glowed a faint shade of red, and he clenched his fists. They watched as the whites in his eyes turned a pure black, and as his iris glowered teal.  
"What are you- I'm not evil!" Roman shouted back incredulously, his hand hung in the air.  
"You shouldn't even be here!"   
Virgil stared them both, unsure what to do. They glared at each other with such intensity that was enough to set the woods and the entire kingdom on fire. Roman raised his sword ready to attack as the old man glowed brighter and looked ready to explode and wipe them out.   
"STOP IT!"   
They both turned to Virgil who looked exhausted and done with everything. "You said you could help me. We didn't come here to fight, we came here for answers. Either you tell us what you know or we assume that you don't know shit and leave. Okay?"  
"I want to help you, but I'm not saying anything until he leaves." He threw a disgusted glance at Roman who kept glaring at him, his sword unwavering.   
"I'm not going anywhere, seeing that I don't trust you." Roman growled bitterly.  
"Okay, so I guess we will be leaving then." Virgil determined, he grabbed Roman by the wrist and pulled him away from the old man who was still glowing.  
"Virgil, I can destroy him for you!" Roman whispered to him, his sword swinging wildly in the air. " What are you doing?"  
"You heard me, leaving." Virgil tried to keep his face and voice emotionless and monotone.   
"Are you craz-?" Roman stopped himself, "this is the closest we ever got."  
"I don't care. " He said, firmly and Roman shut up feeling a twinge of guilt as Virgil let go of his wrist. Maybe he shouldn't have come after all. He lowered his sword as they walked slowly away.  
Virgil hoped that he didn't misread the situation and mess everything up. From what he gathered, the old man needed his help to do something, and if that was of any importance to him then he wouldn't let him go easily. He just hoped that he wouldn't try to use force.  
"Wait!"  
They stopped in their tracks when another man appeared in front of them. He held in his hand what Virgil assumed to be a normal wooden stick that was sharpened on both ends. Roman huffed and said, "Great, another weird old man."  
"That's not very nice, for a prince I assumed you would be charming." he said coldly, "We might be old but that doesn’t mean we're not efficient."  
Virgil couldn't help but stare at the man's tongue – like human but black and ending in a thick point – as it flickered between his sharp teeth as he spoke.  
"You will have to excuse me, but your friend over there threw my charm out the window."  
"Oh, don't worry about Avner! He tends to be over judgmental but it's all for a good cause."  
"Who are you?" Virgil asked.   
"I'm Veron." He said, he moved the wooden stick in a circle motion. "We have been waiting for you. I thought you would look… different. But then again, human are weird and unpredictable creatures."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
"Come inside, " he started walking towards the cave. Virgil and Roman exchanged a glance before he said. "Both of you."  
"But he's evil!" Avner said, disapprovingly.   
"This one is not evil." They heard the frustration in his voice as they followed him silently. "One can easily confuse fear with greed or rage, negative feelings are hard to distinguish, Avner."


	10. Chapter 10

Roman didn't know what to say, Virgil must hate him by now. It didn't matter how much he tried to help him, his feelings about the gate were laid in front of him and there was no going back from it.  
Did they really need to do that? Couldn't they just shut up and do their jobs silently?   
He thought back to Veron who wanted to make sure that they weren't going to abuse the gate and cause chaos 'as royalties tend to do' . He forced them –using whatever kind of magic he had– to confess their intentions in relation to the gate and the other world, which led Roman to ruin everything he had with Virgil. He told them that deep down he didn't really want to find it, he didn't want anything to do with it. He saw the shock on Virgil's face as he watched him, but couldn't stop himself from talking.   
Finally, Veron let go of him, clearly happy with the information he got. He explained to them how the gate appears in the same place every two weeks, and how he and Avner were meant to protect it. However, after all these years they couldn't go through it as easily and it only weakened their powers. They said that they couldn't risk it anymore and needed a bridge, someone –preferably a human – that could help them in communicating with the protectors on the other side. That's why they were willing to help Virgil, they wanted him to become their bridge, and Virgil agreed immediately.  
He didn't mind it, especially if it meant that he will be able to see his families whenever he wanted. Well not exactly whenever, but it wasn't as bad as having to give anyone up and never seeing them again. He was leaving the next day and wasn't going to come back for two weeks, and Roman couldn't help but wonder if he would be forgiven by then.   
"Virgil," Roman spoke softly, they were sitting on the stairs in the garden watching the sun as it sank slowly casting its golden rays down upon the clouds, turning them bright red; fire red. "I'm sorry about that, I really tried to help you, regardless of how I felt."  
"It's okay, Roman." He was surprised to find out that Roman was afraid of finding the gate, almost wishing they don't, but he understood his reasons. After all, he spent years looking for Virgil, and when he found him Virgil just told him he wanted to leave. He realized how selfish it must have made him seem. "I know you're a good person, it doesn't change the way I see you."  
Roman sighed and his shoulders relaxed, clearly relieved.   
"I was afraid that you might disappear forever this time, and I didn't want that to happen."  
"I'm sorry." Virgil blurted out, and Roman glanced at him surprised.  
"Why?"  
"I realize I never really properly thanked you for saving me in the first time, and for helping me in finding a way, and for – everything else." He felt ashamed, he was so ungrateful and he didn't deserve Roman. He wasn't going to sit there and judge the person who spent years of his life helping people who were in need while also looking for someone who forgot about him. "Thank you, Roman, for everything."  
For a moment they sat there in silence, unsure of what to say.   
"Roman?" Virgil asked hesitantly, not wanting his question to sound weird.  
"Mmm?" His eyes are steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars. His lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that he is enjoying his thoughts, whatever they may be.  
"How come you never gave up on finding me?"   
"what do you mean?"   
"I mean, all these years. It is a very long time to keep searching for someone you knew just from childhood." And everyone else thought was dead.   
"But you weren't just 'someone I knew from childhood', you were my best friend, everyone needs somebody to be a child with, to cry on, to tell their fears to." Roman said, not breaking the eye contact and leaning even closer to Virgil. "I wasn't the prince that was supposed to behave only in a certain way and was expected to never mess up. Whenever I was with you I felt so happy and carefree. That meant the world to me, Virge. " He smiled as he watched Virgil's expression soften. "How could I just let you go?"  
Roman didn't think, staring into Virgil's eyes and being this close to him he wouldn't be able to think clearly even if he tried. He gently leaned in closing the gap between them, and clasped his hands on either side of Virgil's face. "Roman-" he breathed, and Roman couldn't help but smile, his heart fluttering at his voice. Never before has his name ever felt so wonderful a one. He thought, as he kissed Virgil's warm lips softly, as he felt his gentle hands slide up his back, kissing him back with shattering enthusiasm.  
Virgil knew his face would be blood red by the time they broke the kiss. Even though it didn't last long, it was enough to obliterate every other thought that he had. His heart was beating so loudly and he couldn't concentrate, he's fallen for the prince's charm and there was no way to deny it. His brain felt useless and he wasn't able to find something to say, anything.  
Roman smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Also I guess childhood crushes never really fade away, so there's that."  
Virgil's cheeks grew even redder, as if that was even possible. "And you waited until now to tell me?" He mumbled.  
"I expected you to break my heart, I thought you might not want my help if that happened."  
"You are an idiot." Virgil was smiling, his smile so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through Roman. Virgil leaned in and kissed him again and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.   
"You can't expect me to let go of you, after that. " Roman pouted, making him look childish and even more adorable.  
"I guess you will have to suffer for keeping it from me all this time." Virgil smiled, he felt his hands shake slightly and tried to make them stop.  
"I don't mind suffering for you, but" Roman said, he watched the boy who was looking at his hands with a sad smile on his face. "I think I'm coming with you this time."  
"Wait, what?" Virgil was shocked. Whenever he allowed himself to think about it, he always imagined bringing his parents to this world, not taking roman there. He never imagined he would agree to leave the kingdom just to go see a world less interesting than his.   
"You heard me, Virge." Roman smiled, "I'm coming with you."  
"Wh- why?"  
Roman rolled his eyes, "Did you not hear a word I just said? You're acting like I didn't just kiss you and confess that I had a crush on you for the longest time. Of course, I would want to come with you."  
"But, what if it was dangerous, what if we weren't able to work it out?"  
"That wouldn't change my mind. Besides, you were able to go through it twice without actually knowing it, so I wouldn't worry much about it."  
"But, you will be stuck for two weeks, you won't be able to check on the kingdom."  
"So?"  
"So, If something bad happens your father will kill you, and then your brother will try to kill me." Virgil said with soft chuckle, and Roman wanted nothing more than to kiss him again at that exact moment.  
"Doesn't sound that bad, I always thought I was going to be the one killed by Remus, but yeah dad works too."  
"I'm serious, Roman." Virgil's expression hardened, and he tried to sound firm.   
"Listen, I deserve a break. They can manage two weeks without me, it's not the first time that I go away for a long while. I have been doing everything father have been telling me for my whole life, a two weeks' vacation shouldn't be too much to ask. Besides, I can always tell him that it's an important quest and that it would take a few weeks. Lying to dad isn’t really that hard, you just have to know his priorities on that day."   
"Okay." Virgil tried to sound as if that wasn't a big deal. "And I thought Remus was the reckless one."  
"Maybe, but I'm the hopeless romantic one." Roman grinned, "Besides, I really want to meet your other parents. Do you think they will like me? They seemed very nice from everything you told me."  
"Oh, yes. Definitely!" Virgil smile and Roman's heart grew ten times bigger.  
That night Virgil and Roman stayed up late talking. Virgil couldn't believe it. He was going back home, tomorrow. And Roman was coming with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Patton was laying on the couch hugging a blanket and watching TV. He was exhausted after working 12-hour shift at the hospital that day and wasn't paying much attention to the show that was on. Usually, when he came home after an exhausting day like that Logan would order pizza, Virgil would make popcorn, and they would fall asleep watching Disney movies. He loved watching Logan and Virgil argue about the logistics and technicalities of the movies even if it made him question his reality sometimes.   
Patton sighed wistfully, thoughts and painful memories rushing back to him, like they did whenever he was alone. His heart broke thinking about how he might never be able to experience these moments again. It's been three months since his son disappeared without a trace. Last thing they got from him was a text about going to the woods to meet a friend. Patton didn't worry much about it then because that was normal for Virgil. He enjoyed being in the woods, they helped him calm down when things got too stressful. Logan once told him that it probably has to do with the fact that he found him in the woods, and that he didn't seem to remember anything about his past, which meant he probably liked to go there to search for answers.  
But this time was so much different, he didn't answer when Patton called to check on him and from that moment Patton knew something was very wrong. He called Logan and tried to tell him how felt but Logan told him that he probably shouldn't be worried, Virgil liked the silence sometimes. But when he tried calling the friend that Virgil was supposed to meet, she said he never came to the lake, and he couldn't keep himself from worrying any longer.  
They looked for him everywhere, and every time they would go searching Patton would be terrified of finding a body. Which didn't happen, "which means he could still be out there, right Logan?" They didn't find any traces of him. It was like he never existed, and soon enough the police gave up, and people around them stopped caring. They told them that he probably ran away from home, which made no sense. Virgil would never leave them without saying anything. He would never break their hearts like that.   
His thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched at first before registering Logan's voice. "Hey, Pat. It's me. It's me." He said softly, hugging him and Patton buried himself in his chest. "I miss him, Lo." Was all he managed to say before bursting into tears. Logan didn't let go of him, he just held him tightly and kept mumbling, "I know" and "me too" back to Patton as the tears soaked his shirt. After a while when Patton calmed down a bit, Logan got up, "I'm going to make you a cup of hot chocolate."  
"Thanks, love." Patton said, hugging the blanket close to his chest, his voice strained from all the crying.  
Virgil couldn't believe it. He stood in front of the door not sure what to do. "What if something happened to them because of me, Ro?" he asked. Roman squeezed his hand, "You didn't do anything. Now stop stalling and go."  
He nodded and opened the door, praying that they were okay.   
"Dad?!" Patton's eyes were so fogged with tears that he thought he was dreaming, when he heard the voice, it lasted for only a second though. He jumped out of the couch with a loud scream and ran towards Virgil almost tripping on the blanket, holding him in a tight hug. "You're alive!"  
"PATTON, WHAT HAPPEN-" Logan ran into the room at full speed, he was sure that Patton was being murdered. He stood there for a second before he registered what was going on. He ran towards Virgil and hugged him with Patton, not noticing the Prince who stood behind him awkwardly.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING EVER DO THAT AGAIN," Logan said still not letting go of them.   
Roman stood there not knowing what to do, he watched as Virgil's face turned all shades of red and felt his heart jump seeing the bright big smile on his face.   
"Guys, you're killing me I need some air." Virgil choked out still smiling.  
"You had three months of air," Patton said, giggling tears streaming down his face. "You can go a few minutes without it." But they were already letting go of him.  
Patton's smile widened when he finally noticed the prince, "Patton, Logan, this is my boyfriend, Roman. He's the one who saved me, and without him, I would never find my way home." Virgil said, blushing like a tomato. He wasn't even finished when Patton jumped on the poor prince tackling him in a hug and thanking him.  
Roman had been hugged before, but never like this. There was the hug of gentle arms that still gave the space to breathe; then there was the hug of strong arms that told everything that you were - body, brain and soul - that they were there with you and for you. That was Patton.  
"Hey guys," Logan said cheerfully, "while there are many questions on my mind, I have decided to ignore them for now. I made hot chocolate and we can order pizza. Do you want to spend the night watching Disney movies?"  
"Absolutely!" Roman said, Patton still holding him just squealed in joy.


End file.
